


The Blood of the Beast

by AdmiralStarNight



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), CNC, Consensual Non-Consent, Hunting, I swear read til the end, Mentioned Other Apex Legends, Other, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Video Game Mechanics, bloodhound is actually really nice, just frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralStarNight/pseuds/AdmiralStarNight
Summary: Bloodhound is frustrated as the organizers of the Apex Games end up putting them alone or on the backfoot, making for spectacular losses that attract attention, but earn them no wins. They decide to they need some relief, and goes on the hunt.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Kudos: 20





	The Blood of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> The Rape/Non-Con tag is there for a reason, even if it IS CNC.

Bloodhound was frustrated. Lately the organizers of the game had been getting on their nerves, with one excuse after another. But they knew. 

It had started with a bad landing zone one match with their squad. They’d punched, kicked and used a single hastily grabbed grenade to escape while their squad mates were finished. That match had been an amazing come back for Bloodhound, they hadn’t been able to retrieve their squad’s banners so they’d just ran, picking up loot as they went. Finishing the round in a tiny circle, going beast mode, and downing 2 of the other squad before being killed by Pathfinder. 

That had been a while ago, and they had noticed an uptick in odd circumstances. Including twice being dropped with a single squad mate and 3 times dropped alone rather than with their squad and calling it a ‘mix up’. after the 2nd time, and the press was all over them for how well they did alone or a man down, they knew. It was for the press, the attention and they hated it. They liked to have a team to work with, people to revive them when they were downed. They couldn’t do that alone.

So as they looked over the other legends sitting in the drop shuttle, chatting away with their teams, they felt annoyed. They’d been explicitly told this run for them would be solo. So they decided to do something about their frustration at the very least.

They stood, they gaze lingering on Lifeline as she tugged at the strap holding her D.O.C. to her body. They walked over to the opening and jumped out, spiraling down to a quiet landing zone and donning armor they found in a tiny shack, picking up the Wingman laying there as well before going out and seeing colored sky trails spread out across the blue sky above them. 

Time to hunt.  
__________________________________________________

They knew it wouldn’t be easy. It never was, but they were still surprised when they had had trouble picking up the trail they wanted. 

In the end, they found the trail they wanted. And doggedly followed it. A building near the train tracks, relatively safe from the edge of the map but far away from the actual action of gun battles in the distance. They saw the trap first, and admired it in the way an experienced hunter might admire the work of newbie. A few mags of heavy ammo near a death box and a faded footprint in the grass. They saw where the faded tracks led, to a closed door where they could see a blue death box. Oh how basic yet perfect.

They stalked wide around the building, carefully climbing up the backside as quiet as a cat, looking in through the glass window at top as they hung on the side as not to cast a shadow down on unsuspecting prey. 

There she was. 

Lifeline gripped her weapon, an EVA-8, pressed into the shadow and hiding behind the wall in the middle with the blue death box out front near the door. Clever. If simple. They almost wanted to scan to see if there were any squad mates but they knew there weren’t any. They young combat medic was alone. Her footprints singular, no signs of others beyond her. 

Perfect.

They jumped down to the grass and walked slowly and quietly around to another door, opening it and walking silently inside. They stopped at the corner, hearing movement and seeing her go forward to peek out the windows on the door. They smiled under their mask. 

Crouch walking forward, they pulled out their knife, stopping as the medic shifted herself for a slightly better view. They took a few more steps and rose right behind Lifeline. She took a step back right into their arms.

She began to react, but they were faster, their free hand grabbing a hold of the shotgun in her panic and yanking it free, tossing it well clear of them. The hand with the knife came up to press against her throat as the other came back to grab and twist the wrist reaching for her waist. 

“Calm down,” Their voice was commanding as they quickly pulled the RE-45 from her possession and also tossed it away. The small action cost them a bit as Ajay tried to give them a vicious elbow. It hurt slightly, but they wore enough layers it softened the blow nicely. So they twisted her around to face them and slammed her into the floor, dropping most of their weight on her stomach and chest. The medic wheezed from the blow, all the air out of her lungs and shocked from the sudden drive into the hard floor.

Bloodhound quickly took the rope Lifeline had on her and tied her wrists together in an expert knot while she was still recovering, and with one hand began to tug at her heavy cargo pants, laden with medical supplies. She began to panic but they just flipped her over onto her stomach, yanking the pants fully down, giving a small murmur of appreciation at the sight of her bare ass and pussy. 

They pulled the rope tying her wrists under her pants and planted a firm foot on it to keep her from going anywhere while they undid their own pants. After a bit of fiddling he sprang free of his heavy padding and simply pushed into her with a groan, placing their weight heavy on her and she gave a small noise, struggling a little.

“I will not be long, do not worry.” They assured, flipping open the panel on their wrist, red electricity dancing between their hands and suddenly the world went black and white, with only the red blur of a target underneath them. 

They fucked her mercilessly, pumping in and out, keeping a heavy weight on her body as they fucked her into the floor. Lifeline cried out softly, in pain or pleasure they didn’t know and didn’t care. Just the beast that needed to be sated, that’s all they wanted.

Finally they came hard pushing deep into her, taking deep breaths as their vision’s color faded back in. They took a second to look around, seeing nothing had changed in their surroundings. They heard Ajay breathing hard under them and they quickly took a step back, fixing themself while keeping an ear out for approaching enemies. Nothing. Not that they could hear.

They leaned down and retrieved their knife once all their padding was fixed and looked over to see Lifeline struggling to to sit up on her knees. They took a step back towards her and when the medic looked up, they tossed the knife straight into her face, finishing her. 

Bloodhound watched the body fade and be replaced with a deathbox as they picked their knife back up from the kill. It was time to continue the hunt.  
__________________________________________

It was after the game and Bloodhound sat in the common room in a corner by themselves, watching as Pathfinder and Gibraltar arm wrestled, while Bangalore, Wattson, and Octane all bet on who would win, cheering on their picks. 

Their eyes swept over the room to where Lifeline sat, alone, tinkering with her D.O.C. She looked up and met their eyes, they gave a subtle nod to the hallway and she packed up her few tools, patted for D.O.C. to follow and got up and left.

They followed a few moments later, falling in beside Lifeline as they walked to the rooms where they stayed while here. Bloodhound opened the door for Lifeline and she stepped into their bedroom, it was plain and well kept. A few holos of impressive kills and the two awards for their championships on a shelf. They closed the door.

“What?” Lifeline asked.

“I wanted to thank you Félagi for what you let me do. It has helped immensely.” They replied. “I was just so frustrated, and the organizers kept making excuses...”

“Oh shut ya trap Blóðhundur.” Ajay said with a sudden smile. “Can’t say I expected such an... energetic showing, but hey, it felt great. Gotta make the most of what you got, right?”

“Right.” Bloodhound nodded and walked over to where Artur was napping on a perch, all puffed up and sleeping. “It was not honorable doing it but...”

“What did I just say ya dolt!” Lifeline gave them a hard smack on the arm. “We agreed on it, I loved it, what more do ya want birddog?” 

They snorted in amusement, Artur woke up to caw indignantly at them.

“Oh alright young medic, but if they try to drop me solo again I’m gonna stab them, I swear by the Allfather.” They gave some pets to the raven’s beak as compensation for waking him.

“Don’t ya worry. You, me and Anita are goin’ together next round and I ain’t gonna let anyone mess that up!”


End file.
